


Lack Of Understanding

by Sa1989



Series: Lack Of [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: This is set after my peice Lack Of love.Isaac returns





	Lack Of Understanding

Lack Of Understanding  
Please please leave a comment 

 

ANGE  
I am walking towards my office when I hear yelling. I turn and see carol and sacha with a man I have never seen before, I walk over to ask what I going on.  
"He should not be here" Carol tells me  
"I am here to see niece, is that a crime" the stranger says with a smirk and the hairs on my neck stand up.  
"It should be after what you did" sacha growls  
"Well if you don't want a law suit you will let me see her." I tell him I will take him.

CAROL  
I can't believe isaac had the nerve to show up here. After all my dazzle is dealing with this is the last thing he needs. I turn and head back to reception. It is about a hour later I see dazzle walk in, I flag him down knowing I need to warn him.  
"Look whatever it is, I am late so excuse me"  
"Look there is something I need to tell you"  
"What is their something else you have been lying to me about?" he asks and it is like a slap in the face.  
"No it's isaac he's in the hospital I'm sorry sweetheart." I can see he's in shock as he walks away 

 

ESSIE  
I see dom coming out of the locker room and by the look on his face, I know he already found out about issac.  
"You heard I ask him?"  
"About isaac, yep and I'm fine"  
"You don't have to pretend, we're all here for you"  
"Look isaac being here is not a big deal so just drop it" he snaps at me and walks away

SACHA  
I see dom walk towards the nurses station and I go to check on him but before even get a word out he says " look if you're about to ask, I'm fine and no I don't want to talk about it."  
"Ok but I'm here and we're going to transfer isaac's niece to St James before the end of the day"  
"Thanks but you don't have to"  
"You should not have to see him after well you know." I tell him kindly, and he just shakes his head and goes back to his work.

LOFTY  
I know dom and I are not speaking but I go up to YAU to check on him. I can see him with a patient and smile to myself. I have missed him so much. He turns around and sees me. He sighs.  
"Dom are you okay?" I ask him.  
"Yeah just prefect considering I just found out my husband cheated on me"  
"Dom please I know I hurt you but I heard about issac being-"  
"Don't, just leave me alone" he snaps at me and walks away.

 

HASSEN  
I see mr Copeland sitting in the peace garden and go to sit next to him  
"Mr Copeland"  
"Look if this is about issac, I don't want to talk about it"  
"Very well"  
"I mean everyone is making a big deal about him being here"  
"We're just worried about you"  
"I know okay, but I wish everyone would stop pretending to know how I feel because they don't"  
"Of course not because we have never been in your shoes but we're here for you." I go to walk away but he starts talking  
"It weird, I mean I should feel angry. But I don't"  
"Then what do you feel"  
"I just keep thinking that I made a mistake by leaving him"  
"Mr Copeland he was hurting you"  
"Yeah but what if it was my fault"  
"Why would it be"  
"I have never been good enough for anyone, so you can't blame him for getting upset at having a loser as a boyfriend" I am at a loss how to respond. I wish I had the words to comfort him


End file.
